


Don't you need new ones ?

by Beatjumper



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatjumper/pseuds/Beatjumper
Summary: A little post contant stuff with a little Fluff you can see it on a family base or romantic relationship.In fakt it's just Michiru needing some stuff for her new life in Anima City and even struggle with figureing it out so Shirou needs to help her a little.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. her thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> First : Im so sorry my english isn't the yellow of the eg I know that but I wanted to post this on english so that more people can read it.  
> Second: Thanks for reading this, that is the first Work I actually post online and I hope you have fun with it please commend if you have some Tipps or thoughts about this work.  
> So yet I let you read have fun ^-^

It's been a week since the incident with the Nirvasyl Syndrome and the city starts to get back to normal. Well as normal as Anima City could be. Many of the residents still needs medical care or the antidote and some parts of the city must be rebuilt. The fight between the two gigantic Wolfs had leafed it marks. But this was nothing to worry about at this point. Michiru stood on the rooftop of the Co-op Building. She stares at the sky her look got far far away. Yesterday she told Shirou that she no longer want to turn back into a human anymore. She also said that she wanted to live in the city a little longer. He asked her if she knows what she wants to do in the future, but she just told him that she like to figure that out and also like to play basked ball and help Nazuna and him by their works. But was that really enough ? There was a thought that hit her pretty hard, when he did ask her about her plans for the future. " I can't rely on him forever can I ?" It was a matter of fact that she had just done that the entire time she was in the city. She was robbed on her first day, so she didn't earn money herself she also didn't plan on staying to long when she first came to Co-op. Yet she was still staying for free and even get some bills on his name. " I never really thought about all the things he had done fore me. Have I even thank him ones? It seems to be so natural that he does that because it is a Job from the mayor that he should look after me but didn't he do even much more than he needed to do?" Her thoughts travel back to the time when she still was a normal school girl. Then she had thought about what she could be in the future. She liked the thought about being a Sports teacher or a Couch. Because she loved sports and socializing with people. It also was her dream to play as a professional basketball player in the leak, but she wasn't big or talented enough to possibly fulfill that. She wasn't bad or something, but she also wasn't that special and that's just it. Also since she turned to a beastman this dream seemed to be even further away than before. It's true that she could try to make a leak fore beastman as well, but she wouldn't like to see her beloved sport to turn out like the killing baseball she just reduces a little to make it normal. Being teacher seemed also a bit difficult because there don't have official schools in anima city. They just didn't really need it the parents take care of their own pups and educate them. If they to get a job than they must prove that they could do it, and then they get it. There was no System with any marks so nobody cares about that. That weren't bad news fore Michiru because she is a total average student. Her Marks were mostly at 3 because she wasn't the biggest fan of learning stuff from a book. To be honest she still doesn't really get how the city work's. Some things were like the Human civilization but there were also so many things that were total different. A sigh comes out of her mouth. She had reached a loss in her thoughts. " What’s the Problem ?"


	2. his thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou realized some differences in his thoughts about Michiru and also dealt with some heavy Problems himself as he looked for a hint what could trouble her.
> 
> Also, this contained some Major Spoilers about the last episodes so you should probably finish the anime before reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this I'm glad that some people liked it. I think this will have some more chapters because I get so many Ideas in my mind that I want to share and as I rewatched the series again I got even more. I will do my best to improve in the process so please make commend if you have some advice.
> 
> Have fun with chapter 2 ^-^

"What's the problem ?"

She winced. Not even looking behind she knew exactly who was standing there. "Nothing .... , Good morning Shirou." She said, staring straight ahead.

" Is that so .... You know that your body says a lot about how you feel in this form don't you? " He commented dryly.

She looked very surprised at him " How so ?" she asked.

"For example when you are in thoughts or sad, your tail goes down also does your ears and your body hang over the railing like sheets. The last one isn't a Beastman thing though." He explained while walking towards her.

He also leans his Body against the railing and looked at her. That she was caught was written all over her face. **_"She really has a quite honest body."_ **he thought. She tries to avoid his intense gaze and seemed to search a way out of the talk. ** _"Looks like she really didn't want to talk about it. At least not with me."_**

A few days earlier he would have accepted that and had leaving her and her human problems alone. But that changed in that one certain night and now there is this part of him that clearly doesn't want to leave her anymore.

He was curios about what could possibly trouble the young Tanuki that much that she can't just say to him.

Probably because she had told him that she wanted to understand him and his kind and even proved it with her actions. So he tried to understand her as well. She even was almost killed by his own hands when she had tried to save him from himself.

When he thought about her turning back into a human and just leaving to never come back, he felt anunbearable kind of sadness growing in his chest. Almost like when he saw her unconscious body just lie there before him.

He hated the memory of that moment. There he had lost it, not for to long just for a few seconds. All the confidence as the protector of all Beastmand and undying Wolf-god were gone, and he allowed himself to feel helpless.

To feel miserable because he tried so hard to protect everyone and even was called a criminal for that. He had broke his connection with everyone and no one in the city believed that he had tried to do the right thing.

Not even the stupid Tanuki-Human Mix who had sneaked her way into his life. Just to make it even more complicated than it already was.

At this time he also had thought that she just had used him, to get her way to be human again. He thought that she definitely lied to him about wanting to understand his kind and even learn more about him.

But in some way or another there path come together again that night. She proved him how serious she was about that. When he looked in her crying eyes and heard her apologizing for not understanding, begging him to explain so that she could, he didn't doubt her anymore.

She believed in him and agreed to work with him again to save the city. But all their efforts were useless in the end. He stood there watching his kind killing each other again, being slaughtered by the hands of humans again.

Nothing had changed in the past thousand years at least that was what he thought at this moment and that was where the Syndrome gets him.

The next thing that he knew was the taste of blood in his mouth, Nazuna crying out Michirus name and this dreadful sight before him.

There was it, her lifeless body, blood coming out from a bite mark at her shoulder. He felt so cold at this moment unable to think of anything.

He also called her name for the first time ever he had said in out loud. But she didn't respond, didn't react. As the sadness and helplishness overcomes him again he let out a howl.

Then he heard a strange noise coming from her, and he looked down. Saw her looking at him, smiling at him. He was shocked but at the same time he was releaved.

He didn't lose her, didn't kill her and after all that she also said she was fine with being a Beastman and staying in the city.

He didn't really know how he would have reacted if she had decided otherwise. When he asked her, he thought **_"_ _please say that you stay with me "_** . That was when he realized that something had changed.   


He was even surprised by himself because he clearly didn't want that at first. _ ** " Maybe I feel guilty and that's why I wanted her to stay. So that I can see her could protect her forever so that she never ever be hurt again."**_

Of course, he wouldn't admit that feelings to her or even spoke his desires out. He has his pride as well but the thought was definitely there.

When she said that she also wanted to help with his job he felt both a little happiness and panic in the same time. _**" Nope you will definitely won't. You can make notes or be my secretary or assistant or some of that but not like before. You will not get into a crime scene or a fight or anything near danger. "**_

That was what he wanted to say at this moment, but he had learned, and so he known she would properly come anyways or going alone what was even worse. So he just replied that he didn't ask fore that, and she smiled at him.

He come to love her smile and her laughter, her happy face at all it made him feel happy as well and yet here she was looking all sad and lost. Like she was searching for some guidance in the sky.

Most of the Beastman would come to him or better to Ginrou for that. But he didn't like that too much. Because in the end of the day he was just a normal (immortal and overpowered but well ) guy who didn't had all the answers in the world.

And as he stood there beside her in silence he thought  _**" Fuck this. Where is my guide for situations like this?"**. _

His gaze were exploring her body looking for some kind of advice what the cause of the problem was and maybe even a hint for solution for it. But it seemed to be a lost cause.

Then he realized something different as he musters her fore a while " Don't you need some new ones ?"


	3. Family and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finely the core of the Idea that I had at the Beginning of that Fic. I tried to get the charakters right but I'm not shure with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this Fic I hope you will also like the next chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long but I did the last ones in a row and now I struggle on the correction.  
> Have fun with chapter 3 ^_^

_**" He stares at me for a while ... why just saying anything or going away like always if you could stare me down, so I confess huh ?** "_She thought while she tries to avoid his gaze.

It was kind of uncomfortable, and she didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to tell him about her thoughts. The headache was hers and not his also she didn't want his comfort or something like this.

The way he looked at her was intense and his gaze seemed to wander all over her body. _ ** " What do you get if you have your answer anyways. Just cut it out and behave like your normal do for god’s sake."**_

Michiru was at a lost again just going away saying nothing after he had caught her so obviously and even seemed to care would be rude of her. But just standing there not talking and being staring down was even worse.

Then he finally open his mouth just to confuse her again. "Don't you need some new ones?" he asked.

She looked at him, and then she looked down at her body _ ** " What did he meant ? Had he read her mind and was going about new escaping strategies or did he tried to mention that she needs to find new goals in her life or people to talk to or..."**_

"Clothes" he added. He pointed at her and said :" you always wear the same did you even change them some times ?"

"Excuse me ?" she shouted "of course I change them I need to wash them so that I don't reek! Who are you to complain anyways you also never change your clothes!"

" I didn't complain or anything I just asked ." he sighs "I also change them every day and not just to wash them. Do you even have spare clothes you can wear ?"

"Liar" she nags "I never saw you in anything else than your black clothes and the trench coat. Or do you mean the one time when you tried to be a criminal?"

" I just like how I dress. It's not like I just own one pair of shirts or trousers. You didn't answer my question. Did you have spare clothes ? " He asked again this time a bit more forcefully.

She blushed and looked away from him to avoid his gaze. Not only had she never thought of the possibility that he was one of these people who buy the stuff there feel comfortable in numerous she also didn't have spare clothes.

Her lack on Money and the thought that he must be done it likewise had her lead to the conviction that it was ok to be naked while waiting for her clothes to be dried. In this time she never left her room and also closed all the windows. But she really did believe that this was the norm for Beastman to handle stuff like that.

There was her fur, and so she didn't even felt like she was naked but when she thought about telling him that, she understands how wrong she was.

Another sigh left his body " Ok I think I get it. Here you go but do this with your fox friend or someone else and also just clothes do you understand ? "

She looked back at him in confusion. He stands there and hold a little plastik card in his hands.

"Go and buy some Spares you will stay here and I don't want to hear the Mayor saying that I let you wearing the same Clothes for the rest of your life. " he growled than he put the card in her hand and left.

Michiru was still confused " what did he meant he gets it. Get it like in knowing her waiting naked ? Did he maybe just waited for a chance to bring that on ? " She blushed again and buried her face in her hands.

Then after a while she pulled out her Phone and make some calls. A few minutes later she was ready to head out. As she went down she looked in Shirous office but thankfully he wasn't there. Maybe he had decided to also left.

When she was about to go out the front door she heard another familiar Voice behind her. " Michiru are you going out ? " Melissa asked. Michiru turned around "Yes I'm sorry I think I will eat Breakfast on my way" she said smiling. " Oh that's not the problem. Shirou just said that you maybe will ask me something, so I shouldn't plan anything today." Melissa explained.

 ** _" That dumb Wolf " _**Michiru thought. She didn't want anyone else found out, so she wasn't about to ask Melissa to accompany her.

"No it's fine I just go out buying some clothes with friends. I don't need your help he must have misunderstood me when we spoke about it " she tries to turn her down politely.

"Oh that's nice you could bring them back with you so that you can have tea here then I go buy some cake" She said . She looked so happy that Michiru didn't dare to turn her down again, so she just smiled and nod her had.

"If they have time we will do that but I need to ask them first." She adds and then she turned around and left. She heard Melissa called " Take care and have fun. "After her as she walked down the road. ** _" In some ways she is like a second Mum " _**Michiru thought as she walked to her destination.

Nazuna and Nina were already waiting for her. In the past few days the three girls have gotten great friends. Thanks to the incident Nina's Dad was more busy to protect his Business from the cops and rivals that he didn't have enough people to observe her at home. So she sneaked out ever often and meet with Michiru and Nazuna. When the Both first met they were totally at one line. So much that Michiru gets a little jealous.

" Nina, Nazuna thanks for coming " She goes towards them and gave them a hug.

" No problem , I always wanted to go out shopping with friends and sneaking out is so easy these days. When I want something Daddy buys me that stuff but to go out with you guys seams to be so much more fun." Nina says with sparks in her eyes.

"Aww that's sweet. But don't take your expectations to high this girl here have no sense of fashion at all. She just wears what seams comfortable, or she finds practical." Nazuna explains with rolling her eyes.

"That's why you guys should come with me. I have got Money from Shirou and I don't want to buy the wrong things, so he scolds me or something."

They began to walk to the shops as their discussion continued.

"Huh but isn't it better if you just buy what you want ? " Asked Nina holding a turquoise top in her hands.

"mmhm but it is his money. I mean I will pay him back some day but I shouldn't use it so careless as I had done in the past."

" Even so Family can't decide who you are. I also just wear and use the things that I want and not these what Daddy buys me without asking." She declares proudly as she pulls on some other dresses and shirts trying to find a nice Color for Michiru. Then she held a light blue shirt with frilly at her. "I think that would be nice it should also be at your Brothers taste" she explained.

Michiru goes some steps away to look at it closely " He isn't my Brother or Family" she said dry. _**" It has the same color as his Eyes " **_she thought. She kind of liked it for that reason.

" He is her crush" Nazuna insert. In her hands she had some other clothes in natural colors , not to flashy or girly but all seamed to be easy to move in.

"He's not !"Michiru shouted out what gets her all the attention from the other customers and a harsh look from the seller.

"Then what is he anyways he's not Family to you and you're saying you aren't like that but for a normal friend he done some pretty strange things didn't he ? Oh, maybe it hits him that he should be sorry for trying to kill you. Nazuna teased .

She wasn't the biggest fan of Shirou because he had almost killed Michiru, and he was so dam close to her also she thought that he behaved like Michiru was his property. Going as far as telling her not to speak to her ever again not meet with her and throwing her out.

And he was total the cause why her best friend seamed to be that down, so she had made the plan to just give her the expansive stuff she could find. At least he could look at Michiru wearing these nice Clothes, so he should just shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to make the end as a double end so that there will be an end with the family route and a separate end with the romance route. But that will be in an extern fic because I like to add more stuff in it.


	4. Maybe like a big brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion between the young girls about how Michiru could find solutions to all her Questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the fic to this point. I hope you will enjoy it until the end.
> 
> Have fun with the following Chapter ^_^

The girls finish their shopping pretty fast and had decided on taking a break at some café before going home. They had bought so much that Michiru needs to put some extra strength in it to lift it. But at least she would have enough clothes for the season.

At first, they had just bought some sets of clothes but the both girls just kept on finding some new ones in every shop. Michiru thought that they maybe search for them self, but she was proven wrong it was all for her.

Her Mind was filled with Nazunas question, and so she didn't have paid too much attention and jet in the end it was too late. Yet they sat in the café eating breakfast or maybe some kind of lunch because it was already 12 am.

Even yet she hadn't found an answer **_" What is he to me ? A friend some kind of family maybe a partner as I am planing on helping him with his job?" _**. The last one brought her back to her thoughts of the morning.

She had waste already the half of the day and was no step further to answers. "I just get more questions instead. " She sighed.

"Hello ? Earth to Michiru. Did you even listen what we just said ? " Nazuna asked waving her hand before Michirus face.

"Huh ? Oh, sorry I was in thoughts." she replied. The both girls did look at each other and then glare at her. " Well that was obvious you seemed to be the entire morning. But you know what ? Were here to listen and to talk. Friends should share their problems right ? " Nina scolded her. Nazuna just nod and leans back in her chair as expected a long story.

To be honest Michiru didn't plan on talking about this matter with anyone because she already had depended so much on others to help her. But as she saw how desperate the both busy young ladies before her were waiting she broke.

She explained everything her not knowing what to do with her live, her guilt about depending too much on Shirou without even thanking him and also her struggle to put him in a personal category.

" I don't see your problem with the last ones because you owe him nothing. It's his job to take care of young people who are lost. That's just what a social worker should do. The first one is tricky you should do what you like to do but if you want you could always be my assistant. You know carry my stuff, helping me with my songs and events, protecting me like a bodyguard." Nazuna teased as she goes on with even more tasks.

"Do you really need a Job anyways ? If I asked Daddy he totally would take care of this wolf guy if he ever treats you bad because you are not paying or he stops to give you money." Nina declared. What left the other ones with unbelieving looks in their faces.

"Thanks but I think I pass." Michiru says waving both of her hands and Nina shrugged. "I need to think about this by my self. I own him a lot and I don't want to disappoint him in any way. He had done so much more for me than just his job."

"Ok but what's with the other part I mean you must have an Idea how you see him or not. " Nazuna asked.

" I don't know for me he is the guy who would save me out of every problem without asking for anything in return. He is grumpy and cold, and he teased me a lot, but he is also caring and gentle and kind in his own ways. He seams to not judging my personality in any way and just let me make my own decisions watching over me, so I don't get hurt." she paused .

"But he has a problem with trusting me. Maybe because I was Human or because I'm young. Sometimes he is too overprotective and scold me like I am some kid." the thought of his last scolding made her mad again because it was about her being out late.

"Sometimes he is really cool and don't look so grumpy at all. He look so nice when he smiles and when..."

"He can smile ?!" Nina and Nazuna interrupted her.

"Well yes obviosly he does it. Some times at the last few days more often when I think about it. He also smirks like an asshole while teasing me." she pouts.

"Ok I think we should stop here I can't even image the person you describe. In my opinion he is always unfriendly and rude." Nazuna declared rise her arms in the air.

"Why don't you let him decide ?" Nina suggest. " Huh? How should that work?" Michiru asked confused.

" It's pretty easy show him one of the outfits that we bought today one you find yourself most pretty in. Then look how he react. If he is uninterested he will react like a family member would but maybe he shows interest in how nice you look romantically. Like that he look different at you or say that you look very pretty and tries to flirt or something like that." she explained.

But she was interrupted before she could finish. " Young Miss we need to go." Said a man in a Black suit as he pointed at a black car in the background.

"Yea Yea I'm coming jeez. I'm sorry seems my Daddy will be home early today I need to go. Good luck send me a Mail how it was." She called as she left for the car. Leaving just Nazuna and Michiru behind.

" I don't get how this should help me to understand how I see Shirou." Michiru sigh sipping on her Drink.

" I think I understand what she meant. When you see his reaction and it is in a familiar way and you disappointed then you don't see him like that." She declares.

"And if I don't get how he react ? He isn't the openest person as you know how should I Know what he think. I mean it isn't written on his face or some...thing." She paused. As she remembered what he had explained her about Beastform showing a lot about the feelings.

"Maybe I can see it on his Body !" she shouts, gripping her bags and run of. " Thanks Nazuna see you later ! " She calls as she run away.

"You speak too much with your Body though." Nazuna sigh finishing her plate and leaving as well.


	5. Our answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Family End for this Story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the Final chapter. Thank you that you stick along for this Work. I had some Problems with this End because I'm not 100% happy with how it turned out but I hope that you will like it.

He was glad that he had to work the whole day. If he hadn't he might have followed her to make sure that she really was out for shopping some clothes and was not again with Mari.

As he left he told Melissa that she might have to accompany her today, but he doubted that the stubborn girl would accept that. It was after all as he had asked her stepmother to do so.

She was probably out with the Fox and the girl from the Family. Not the best choice of friends as he thought.but at least he could be sure that she will be protected by the young ladies bodyguards as well.

Also, it seems that the Dolphin had found a liking in Michiru and even she might as well be just like a new exiting Toy. Flip wouldn't harm something or someone his daughter liked.

The other one was more complicated the copy cat had stolen his Identity ones and also made Michiru sad for a long time. Getting this energy bundle stay put and sad was kind of impressive. But it wasn't an ability he would consider as great.

Even then Michiru always stood up for her friend. She's also finding her imposing as well as her friend Nazuna as also as Fake Wolf Goddess. That kind of makes him pissed the most.

 ** _"She never called me impressive or cool or said that she looked up to me."_** he stops and shake his head when he realized what he did thought.

He didn't want her praise or something and for god’s sake she shouldn't try to be like him. But when he saw her gazing at a fake with this sincere shining eyes a part of him wanted to tell her to look at him instead.

The Mayor had told him today that he was kind of overprotective. When he had told her about not really wanting Michiru to hang out to late again.

Sure she wasn't a little kid anymore, she turned 18 and in some countries she would be considered as an adult, but she still needs his protection. Because of her careless behavior. like when she just tried to lift a Beastman in his rampages when even the police or he couldn't stop it first.

She also needs his guidance like at this Morning she looked like she didn't even know that Beastman would also need change their clothes.

 ** _"How did she handle it at all when she didn't have spares ? "_** He thought a moment about it. **_"She didn't walk around naked while she was waiting that it dried did she ?"_** he let out a little snicker just as loud that he could hear it.

Maybe that was the reason she had proclaimed this Morning,that he is the same as her. He also walked around naked when he transforms back. But not for the long, and he always took care that nobody sees him for more than one reasons.

But before her eyes he did it a little to casual in the end. Because she had already seen him Naked in his Beastform, and she didn't even tease him with it. What Yet when he thought about it was another hint that she might be really done that as well.

It becomes normal for them, and he didn't care too much about it. But maybe he should in the future so that she not one day go out like that.

He reached the co-op and was relieved to find her scent hanging around the air. When he got to his office he could hear some noises from above where her room was. ** _ "Maybe she tries her new clothes on. "_**

He would have lie when he would say that he wasn't a bit of curios what she bought. In the end it would have been her decision, and he would say that it look great anyways. When it was to slutty he would try to get rid of it when she wasn't around.

For some reason he couldn't stand the thought about her going out in slutty clothes to find some random male to mate. He didn't want her to mate at all for that she was definitely too young.

A strange noise get him out of his thoughts. It was his Phone, she had texted him. (I like to show you something could you come here in your Beastform ?)

**_"Why in my Beastform ? "_** He thought. But then he sighs and transformed. On his way up he replied her (Hope you don't have made me broke. I'm on my way).

When he got to her room he knocked some times. " I'm here what is it and why in this form? " He asked .

"I will come out please wait a Moment. Did you transform ? " Was the answer from the other side of the door.

"Yes I have " he sighed again.

"Really ? "

" It seems you don't need me here then." he said turning on his heels .

"Wait !" She shouted storming out of the door.

He turned again and his eyes widen. She was in her Human form and wear an Ice Blue Top with frilly and light green shorts with a soft turquoise belt. That almost looked like a ribbon. Some brown sandals with it.

For some reason she seemed to be very nervous, and he smiled. "Well looks like the fox had found something for you. You almost look like a nice and polity girl . " He smirked as he teased her.

"Why are you so sure that I'm not the one who choose these clothes ? " She respouded.

"Did you ? " He asked.

"Well no but I put it together like this. " She pouts.

"Well looks good enough. Do you still have my card or did I need to go searching for it?" he padded her head.

She turned around and fetched the card for him. Then she gave it to him and slams the door behind her in his face.

"That's it totally an annoying, teasing big brother " she yelled behind it.

Confused he began to laugh. Putting his card away in his pocket he left laughting as he said silenty " well that doesn't sound to bad ."When he went away wagging his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the Family ending as said there will be an alternetive ending in near futur in a seperate work for this story. Thank you for reading I didn't expact that there would be so many hits on this little story. I defintently will back with some other storys for this two^_^


End file.
